My Fully Charged Episode: Aki, Akin to the Forest
by Chaokachu
Summary: A field trip to the forest gone wrong spells trouble for Aki Light!
1. Aki, Akin to the Forest Part 1

My Fully Charged Episode (That I thought of) :

Aki, Akin to the Forest.

I don't own Mega Man: Fully Charged. Just letting you know.

Mini doesn't make any appearance in this, as nature bores him and he fell asleep.

In case any readers didn't know, and this is canon to Fully Charged (it's in episode 44 I believe), Aki has a severe allergy to flowers. It wouldn't kill him, but it would make him sneeze uncontrollably until he's moved from the source.

Aki doesn't turn Mega in this for reasons you'll only find out by reading.

If this was an actual episode, it would be one part, but I just put the story two part for a little suspense.

**Silicone City High School… **

"OK class, today we'll be taking a camping trip to Silicone Forest to learn about nature and how to survive in the wild." Aki's teacher shouted over the hyped-up 13 year old kids and kid robots.

Aki had a random thought, turned around to look at Ashley and said "Ha! Imagine it, if we'd lived few hundred years ago, you'd have been free roaming like you do today, but I'd have been stuck in a lab. Crazy!"

"Yeah. And you'd have been surrounded by scientists who kept tinkering with you, and you wouldn't have been humanoid, like the actual you." Ashley replied with a smile.

Aki always felt like his mind was full of cotton wool whenever she smiled at him, and that familiar feeling came around again, as usual.

Bert, his best friend, noticed the way Aki was acting and waved his hand in front of the boy bot's face. "Hell-ooo? Earth to Aki? We need to listen to the rules about our camping trip!" he said, laughing. Aki quickly snapped out of the "Wow, it's Ashley" mode and turned around to face the front again. Ashley smiled again when he turned around, knowing how intensively he loved her.

"Class, if any of you get hurt or are lost, you stay where you are and set off the flares I will hand out. I will get to you as quickly as possible." the teacher continued, passing button-activated flares to each human and robot. "And whatever you do, make sure that you aren't separated from your group. Now, the groups are…" the teacher went on and on.

"I just can't wait to see all the cool plants and stuff! I hope we see a really cool plant or something." Bert squeaked.

"Yeah man, you've got plants on the brain." Aki replied, giggling cheekily. Bert laughed as well, tears rolling down his freckled cheeks.

"Ha, ha. Very funny, Aki Light." the teacher said sarcastically, overhearing the boys conversation.

"Sorry, sir." Aki said, still sniggering. "I'm just kinda excited for the camping trip! Y'know, we get marshmallows, and tell stories, and learn about how to make do with everything we have!" he announced to the class happily. "Just a shame that I can't play my games out in the forest."

The teacher smiled, and yelled "Group five, Bert Wily, Aki Light and Ashley Adderley."

Aki almost screeched like a pterodactyl. He was in a group with his crush and his BFF!

"Now everyone, load your bags onto the bus, and let's go to Silicone Forest!" the teacher finished as the thirty pupils ran out the classroom door and toward the bus.

**On the bus… **

"Oh, man! I don't know how much longer I can stop myself screaming!" Aki was starting to become hyperactive with his excitement and was bouncing a little on his bus seat.

"Well, don't. Not all of us can just repair our hearing after you screech." Ashley, who was sitting to the left of him, replied with a smirk.

Bert, who was sitting to Aki's right, sniggered a little at Ashley's joke.

The bus began moving forward, and Aki let out a tiny "squeeeeeee!", as everyone became rowdy.

**Edge of Silicone Forest… **

They'd just gotten off of the bus, an hour later, Aki unfortunately feeling heavily travel-sick. He'd learnt the hard way that he really didn't agree with slow, hot, stuffy vehicles and was sick quite a few times. As soon as he stepped of the bus, though, he felt immensely better and returned to his normal, perky-optimist attitude. "So guys, what do you think we should do when we get into the deep forest?" he asked his group excitedly.

"Wonder how one robot kid can be sick that much. How, I don't know, and I never want to know." Ashley commented snarkily. Aki took great offence to the comment and was about to answer when Bert said

"Awwwwwww, don't judge him, Ashley. It's not his fault that he just can't handle those admittedly horrible environments. Has the bus driver ever even HEARD of air conditioning?"

Both Ashley and Aki muttered their agreement.

"OK, class. Everyone go find a space to set up your tents and then come back here." the teacher shouted, before going over to Aki and asking "Are you OK, or are you still feeling sick?"

"Meh, I'll be fine. Just don't deal well with buses, I guess." Aki replied, shrugging.

"If you say so, Aki. Now, go with your group and set up." the teacher said, before running off to deal with two kids who'd started swordfighting with the twigs they found that were supposed to be for firewood.

The three began working out how to build each of the tents and were working on the final one, Ashley's tent, when they asked Aki to go out and get some firewood.

"OK, I'll have my flare with me, cuz I'll head out to the deeper parts of the forest." he yelled as he ran off.

**In the deeper forest… **

Aki found another dry stick that was perfect for firewood, and added it to the pile he was holding on to. "Think that'll be enough…" he said to no one in particular. He suddenly looked around, realising he couldn't hear any kids yelling or something.

He'd strayed too far from his group and was lost.

"Aw, shoot! Guess I gotta use my flare then…" he muttered. He moved forward to place his bundle of sticks down, when he tripped over a tree root…

…and a particularly pointy but weak stick jabbed straight through the skin on his shoulder, the tip of the stick broke off and got stuck in the joint between his shoulder hydraulics. The pain reception programmed into his mind took a couple of seconds to kick in, then the searing pain came.

Aki screamed loudly in pain, his shoulder completely locked up, tears stinging his eyes and throat.

But no one heard his cries.

He tried to activate his flare, but he needed to use both hands. His damaged arm was against his chest and unable to move. He sank to his knees, starting to cry in fear and pain, wondering if he'd ever come back from the forest.

**With Bert and Ashley… **

"Aki's been gone a while too long for my comfort, Ashley. Do you think he's in trouble?" Bert asked, beginning to worry.

"Nah, he didn't activate the flare! He'll be back." the girl said to the wild ginger-haired boy.

"Yeah, but… w-what if he's unconscious? Or was attacked by wild animals? He could be seriously hurt, and he wouldn't be able to active his flare!" Bert answered, frightened by the prospect of his BFF getting attacked or even worse without them even knowing.

"Actually, good point, Bert! We don't know if he's unconscious or something like that. Get the teacher." Ashley ordered.

**Back with Aki… **

He sat on the ground, his breathing faster and more random than usual, tears staining his face, oil slowly leaking out from the cut where the stick jabbed him. Aki pulled off his hoodie with much difficulty, revealing his plain white shirt, and used it as a makeshift sling to support his damaged arm. He was about to try and deviate a plan to activate the flare using one hand, when he heard growling, and looked around.

A bear, at least twice his size, was advancing towards the bot boy, who began panicking. He got up, dropped the flare and bolted, the bear in his pursuit. Aki spotted a hill that he knew he might be able to get down that the bear couldn't, took his chances, and sprinted. The bear, of course, stopped as the boy ran. He made it half way down when he got his foot caught in a ditch. He tripped, and there was a nasty snap noise before more pain started. Aki, through screaming, tears and trying to move his foot, realised quite quickly that he'd just broken his ankle before his foot dislodged itself and he rolled down the hill.

He rolled down, faster each second, before his head struck a rock and he slipped into a state of unconsciousness, rolling into a clearing.

**Bert and Ashley again… **

"So you think Aki might be in danger?" the teacher asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him for an hour or so. He said he was headed to the deeper forest to collect firewood." Bert replied, nearly crying.

"And he said that he'd bring his flare with him, too." Ashley added quickly.

"OK. I'll alert the other students to look out for him, and I'll call the Good Guild to report a missing child." the teacher confirmed, nodding.

"Can we check the area for him, sir?" Bert asked quietly, playing with one of his hands nervously.

"Well… OK. Just make sure you two bring flares as well and stick together." the teacher said.

Bert and Ashley looked at each other, and nodded.

**The unluckiest robot, Aki… **

Aki groaned, his head hurting like crazy, his arm still against his chest and his ankle throbbing. He looked around, when his nose itched, he instinctively took a deep breath through his mouth and sneezed loudly. And again, and again, and again…

He worked out that there was probably flowers nearby that were triggering his allergy, and sure enough, he was lying in a clearing full of wildflowers, and around the time of year when there was pollen everywhere. The poor little robot was in pain, misery, was lost and was sneezing uncontrollably. "Help… me, someone…" he groaned, before he began sneezing again.

Luckily, someone came to his rescue.

Wood Man had been looking for a certain kind of berry in the forest, when he heard someone sneezing, moaning and crying, and had followed the noise. He found a boy, obviously hurt and allergic to the wildflowers, picked him up and took him to his home.

**I'll release the other half of the story today, but you'll have to wait a couple of hours. Chaokachu, over and out! **


	2. Aki, Akin to the Forest, Part 2

My Fully Charged Episode (That I thought of):

Aki, Akin to the Forest, Part 2

Shoutout to AngelZeroEXE for their humorous reviews and apraise! I think your stories are great too, Angel!

I don't own Mega Man: Fully Charged. All I own is this story and a couple of plushies.

I just added the whole anti-allergy line that shows up later on as a joke, considering Aki will sneeze until the end of the world when he's near flowers.

Enjoy the last half of the story! ¦]

**Aki's friends, Bert and Ashley… **

"Aki! Where are you!" Bert Wily, Aki's best friend shouted, traipsing through the deeper part of Silicone Forest.

"Aki? Aki! Can you please respond!" Ashley Adderley, Aki's crush, cried out, following Bert.

The two pupils had been looking for Aki, who had been lost for a little over an hour, with no luck. They continued to walk through the trees, bushes and plants when Ashley spotted something: a stick, which had been snapped at one end with black, shiny marks on it and an abandoned, unused flare.

"Bert, come over here! I found Aki's flare. I also found something that looks like he might of hurt himself on it." Ashley shouted through the trees. Bert came running over to inspect the stick and the flare.

"I can definitely confirm that the flare belongs to Aki. Let me see the stick, then…" Bert said quietly, taking the stick and peering closely at the broken end. "I think that he might have cut himself on this, it's still got oil on one end. Aki might have come this way, hurt himself and then continued looking for us." he concluded.

The two continued searching the area for clues, working their hardest to find Aki.

**With Aki…**

Whilst he was being carried away with the most gentle care from the wildflower-filled clearing (Aki's nightmare when it came down to his allergy) by Wood Man, the bot boy had fallen asleep in the older bot's arms, as he was still feeling really woozy from hitting his head off a rock and was exhausted from hurting himself twice, being chased by a bear and just not having a good time. He woke up again a little while later, lying down on a wooden log bench, covered by a blanket, with Wood Man tending to his broken ankle and his jammed shoulder. Aki moaned slightly, out of the intensity of his pain, when he woke up. His large, normally bright chocolate brown eyes were still glassy and dull from being knocked unconscious earlier.

"I see you have woken up, child." Wood Man said, his voice being the usual soft whisper. Aki couldn't work out how to respond to the situation and just moaned, which seemed to make Wood Man worry a little. The older bot kneeled down on the ground by the bench, just in front of Aki's face, and began checking his eyes, with the gentleness of a butterfly, for any signs of concussion. He noted that Aki's pupils were of even size, but he didn't seem to be acting right for a child. He decided to keep watch over Aki, to make sure he didn't throw up or slip into unconsciousness.

**Bert and Ashley, for the third or fourth time… **

"Ashley, look! I found footprints here, and I think they're Aki's footprints!" Bert yelled to Ashley. The girl charged over at top speed, and halted. "I think we should follow them." Ashley answered, in deep thought.

"The footprints are fairly spaced out here. Do you think Aki was running from something?" Bert questioned, taking note of everything they saw.

"Uh… I think so. These look like animal's pawprints here. So either he was attacked by something, or Aki's a werewolf." Ashley said, chuckling a little at her suggestion of Aki being a werewolf.

Bert stared at her for a few seconds, giving her a "Really? Jokes at this time?" look.

"Heh heh, uhhhhhhhhhhhh…" was all Ashley could whisper awkwardly, realising that Bert wasn't in the mood.

The two contined on their journey to find their lost friend.

**With Aki and Wood Man… **

Aki was asleep again, not unconscious, but dozing gently, with the watchful eyes of Wood Man making sure that no harm came to the robot boy. He didn't seem to be concussed, which was good, so all that needed to happen was for Aki to wake up with his awareness fully recovered.

_A little while later… _

Aki woke up again, finally able to think properly again. His hoodie was on a chair nearby, but the front of one of the pockets had been ripped off. He found Wood Man trying to find something in a nearby box, so he said "Wood Man? What… happened to me?" to grab the older bot's attention. The ninja-like bot spun around, a bandage in one hand. "Did you rescue me?" he then asked, realising that his trainer had been taken off his foot with the broken ankle and had a splint across it, and his jammed shoulder was being supported by a proper sling rather than his hoodie.

"Yes, child. Yes I did. I couldn't leave you in the wildflower clearing whilst you were injured, weak, possibly concussed and most importantly, sneezing like there's no tomorrow." Wood Man replied. Aki face-palmed upon hearing about the wildflower incident, with it coming back to his slightly hazy mind.

**The duo again… **

"Bert, the footprints stop here, halfway down the hill. So where could Aki have gone? Any ideas?" Ashley sighed. She was tired, and convinced that she missing out on marshmallows.

"Aki could have somehow gotten to the bottom of the hill anyway. Maybe he tripped or something…" Bert muttered, trailing off as he thought harder about the predicament his BFF might be in.

The two contined down the hill, where they found a clearing full of wildflowers.

The ginger boy admitted "Yeah, I don't think Aki would want to be here. He's hugely allergic to flowers and would have been sneezing until the end of time if he was here."

Ashley blinked for a couple of seconds, then laughed hysterically, thinking how silly it was to have an allergy to flowers.

"Don't laugh, it makes it hard for him to go anywhere like parks without having to take anti-allergen formulas first. It's a nightmare trying to play football with him when he's forgotten to take them…" Bert growled, defending Aki's pride. He knew how much Ashley would tease him about it once they found him.

"Just, c'mon Bert. We've got to find him." Ashley giggled, wiping a tear from one eye after laughing too hard. The two searched the clearing, when they found a piece of blue cloth and more footprints. "Hey, I found something!" Bert said, pulling the tiny scrap out of the grass.

"That looks like a scrap of Aki's hoodie! And these footprints look like they were made recently, Aki must be close by!" Ashley squeaked, instantly recognising the soft texture and the bright colour. There was a photo of Aki and Bert tangled in the torn threading, which Bert picked out of the fabric and put in his own pocket.

**Guess which two bots it is again! **

Aki sat on the wooden bench, waggling his uninjured foot and thinking, when his stomach gave him warning, through annoying hunger pangs, that he needed food.

"Hey, uh… Wood Man? I hate to ask you for anything else after the way you helped me, but I'm… I'm kinda hungry. Do you have anything that I can eat?" he asked nervously. Wood Man looked at Aki for a few seconds as if he was thinking, before looking in a nearby cupboard. He pulled out a few different kinds of fruits that Aki had never seen before. "This is all I can salvage for you, child. I was foraging for more food when I found you." he said, sighing.

Aki picked up a weird-looking spiky red fruit that appeared to have black and white dots all over.

"If you're going to eat that one, just remember to not eat the seeds. They're poisonous and will kill you, robot or human." Wood Man advised.

Aki promptly dropped it back on the table in fright and found a pink star-shaped fruit.

"That one isn't poisonous at all, just, beware that the corners are sharp."

Aki agreed to eat the pink star-shaped fruit, and Wood Man promptly launched a few leaf blades at it, slicing it into pieces so that it was easier to eat. He tried a small chunk, and it didn't taste of anything really, but it was food and Aki was practically starving at that point, so he continued to eat.

**Bert and Ashley again, you know the drill. **

"C'mon Bert! The footprints lead this way!" Ashley yelled as they ran.

The two had run for ages upon finding Aki's torn pocket scrap, when they arrived at what appeared to be an outdoor home setup. Aki was sleeping peacefully, a tiny smile on his face.

"Hello? Does anyone live here?" Bert whisper-shouted, so not to wake Aki up. "We're Aki's friends and-" he stopped when a ninja-like robot seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Are you sure you're his friends, and not some impostor trying to kidnap him?" Wood Man whispered.

Bert remembered the photo of him and Aki, and pulled it out his pocket. "See, me and Aki have been friends since the day he was activated. I'm Bert, his best friend, and this is his crush, Ashley." Bert said in a friendly way, handing Wood Man the photo and indicating Ashley. The older bot nodded, and walked towards the sleepy boy bot. "Wake up, child. Your friends are here for you now." he muttered quietly, very gently shaking Aki by his unharmed shoulder. Aki's eyes flicked open again, and he saw Ashley and Bert, smiled, and made attempts to get up. Wood Man very carefully helped Aki up, before realising that it was quite a distance to the forest edge again, and Aki couldn't walk properly. Ashley saw that Aki was covered in scratches, scrapes, bruises and had a jammed shoulder and a broken ankle. "Poor you, Aki. Let's get you back to your tent, OK?" she sighed, relieved to be seeing the robot boy again.

By some kind of magic, maybe because Wood Man knew his way around the Forest, the older ninja bot carrying Aki on his back, they made it to the campsite where students cheered, and Dr Light and Suna were waiting for Aki. They ran towards the four, and Dr Light took over carrying Aki. Wood Man nodded once, then leapt into the shadows of the forest once more. "Aki, I'm glad you're safe again!" Suna said, nearly ready to cry. "She's been worrying about you ever since we got a call stating you were missing." Dr Light explained. "Now, let's get you to your tent, Aki. Your battery is probably drained after your… adventure." the teacher said, coming over to the boy bot and his family.

_Epilogue _

Aki did recover from his injuries in the end, and he got free marshmallows from the other students, who felt sorry for him. And when he got home, he was able to see his dog, Rush again. So not all stories have a sad ending. After all, this story for Aki is just beginning!


End file.
